Daughter of the supernatural
by Midnight349
Summary: Susie Wallace just moved to Mystic Falls to live with her grandparents after her parents death. Soon after she starts to realize that something isn't normal in this town and finds herself not as normal as she thought she was. Soon she will discover the truth about herself and what destiny has planned for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Waking up in the back of my van did I realize it was finally daytime out. I quickly sighed and took off my blanket and grabbed my spare clothes and headed into the bathroom of the Mystic grill to wash up. I entered the bathroom and quickly washed water all over my filthy hair. It's been about a month since I last had a bath, ever since my parents died I've been living out in the back of my van, living on what money I could scrap up in New York City. It wasn't until just recently that my grandmother hired private detectives to find me and force me into Mystic falls, Virginia to live with her and my grandfather. I didn't have much of a choice in the matter considering I was 17. I looked at myself in the mirror realizing how much of a slob I really was. My dirty blonde hair, which can be mistaken for brown was in tangles, and my make up was runny. I couldn't help, but let tears falls from my eyes wishing things didn't turned turned out like this.

It didn't take me long to fine my grandmother's house, her house was one of the most fanciest houses in town because she is a Art curator who has traveled around the world collecting valuable arts, and my grandpa was a retired architect. The house was at least three stories, and I bet just one of their smallest rooms was bigger than the one bedroom apartment my parents and I had shared. I then saw the front door opening and saw my grandma walking down the stairs to greet me. "Susan my dear how have you been" grandma said pulling me into a hug. "I'm fine, but I go by Susie now." "Why Susie, Susan is such a classical name" she asked confused. "Please just call me Susie" I asked not wanting to go into any detail about it. Grandma just rolled her eyes and said "Well come on inside, your in desperate need of a shower and your grandpa is dying to see you."

Grandma lead me inside the house and I was amazed at the size of the house. The ceilings were so huge and the walls we're painted a very light vanilla color. All around the house was so full of antiques, from hanging paintings to the furniture. This house was so full of light, unlike that tiny apartment I lived in for 17 years. "Harold Susan's here" Grandma said turning the living room where my grandfather was, watching some football game. "Grandma it's Susie" I said reminding her. "That's right she goes by Susie now" she said acting a little disappointed. When Grandpa turned my way a smile formed on his face, and not the kind "I'm glad to see you again", but rather a real creepy one instead. "Susie look at you, you've certainly turned into a beautiful young women" he said with a wide smile that creeped me out. "Well come on Susie, let me show you to your room" Grandma said leading me upstairs.

Grandma lead me to the second floor and on the first door to the right was my bedroom. I was shocked at the size of the bedroom, everything in the bedroom was huge from the bed to the dresser. The only thing I hated was the color, it was pink, I mean it could've been black or at least a dark blue, but no it just had to be pink. I guess people would consider me a bite of a Gothic girl, but I didn't care it's what I feel the most comfortable in. "Well I'm going to let you get your shower and let you get settled in" Grandma said leaving the room. _Well I suppose it's better than sleeping in the van _I thought.

I took a nice long hot shower, which was exactly what I need after not have one in so long. After getting out of the shower,, I quickly put on the white rob and went to see what kind of clothes my grandma had bought me. When I opened the closet, I groaned loudly. She picked out girly clothes for me, she knows I hate that kind of stuff. I like the punk and rock kind of clothing. I ran through the clothing looking for something suitable. After a while I found a nice Black top with jeans with rhinestones on it. Once I looked in the mirror I realized that my necklace was gone. I started to panic and hurried to the small bag I had brought with me. I dumped the couple of clothing I had brought searching for it. I sighed in relief when I found it at the bottom. I sat on my bed with teary eyes looking at the name engraved into the heart shaped necklace. _Amelia._

I spent the rest of the day in my room trying to get ride of all the girly clothes my grandma picked, which turned out to be a lot. I would have to find a way to convince her to give me money to buy a new wardrobe. A knock at the door got me out of my thoughts. "Come in" I said. My grandma walked in and noticed me on the floor with all the clothes she had bought me. She smiled at me and said "I see your going through your wonderful new clothes." "No, I was going through them to get ride of them, I hate pink and girly clothing, I prefer darker colors" I said being honest, there's no point in lying to her. Then what surprised me was when grandma huffed and said "Your just like your mother, unappreciative and a disappointment to the family." She pulled money out of her wallet and said "Here go buy your devil clothing and be downstairs in 5 minutes we have a guest." She then shut the door very loudly. I got to admit I was kind of shock by her outburst, but I agree with her about me being a disappointment to my family, there wasn't a day gone by when my mother and father didn't say that to me. I couldn't help, but let tears flow down my eyes, it still hurts to hear someone say that to me even though I know it's true. I squeezed my necklace and thought _Give me strength Amelia._

When I got downstairs I noticed my grandma and grandpa talking to a man who looked like he was in his early fifties. "Mr. Saltzman this is my granddaughter Susan Wallace she'll be starting at Mystic high tomorrow" Grandma said pointing to me. Wow she can certainty change her attitude so quickly. When the man saw me his eyes had widened like he just saw a ghost. "Susan this is Alaric Saltzman, he's the history teacher at Mystic High" Grandma said. I gave him a small smile and said "Nice to meet you, I like to be called Susie though not Susan." "You too" he said once he composed himself. He then turned to my grandma and said "Mary, if you excuse me for one moment I have a call I forgot to make." "Of Course, will you be staying for supper" Grandma asked with hope in her voice. The man nodded and said "Yes I would love to." He then walked outside while pulling out his phone. "Susan quickly help me set up the table for supper" Grandma said. "It's Susie" I said get really irritated of her calling me Susan. She just ignored me and said "Come Susan we must not make Mr. Saltzman wait for dinner." I sighed giving up on it for now.

Normal POV

Alaric was in his car dialing a number like his life depended on it. "Jeremy it's Alaric" he said with desperation. "I'm fine, but there was a new arrival today her name's Susan Wallace" he said. Alaric nodded as the person on the other line asked a question. "Yep she's their daughter alright she's looks exactly like her father, let the others know, we have the final piece we've been waiting for."

Author's Note

Well there's the first chapter of my new story and I hoped you all enjoyed it. I'm letting you all know Susan's past is something that I'm not going to reveal as a whole, just piece by piece as the story goes along, but as you can tell Alaric knows more than he will let on which will frustrate Susie as time goes on. So please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dinner with Mr. Saltzman was pretty weird, I mean the entire time he was glancing my way. I tried the best I could to avoid his gase, but I couldn't. During the dinner I found out that Mr. Saltzman and my grandma were in a sort of business deal together a few years back. Everytime she found valuable collections she would show him and he would sometimes auction them for her or buy them off her himself. "So Susie I'm very sorry to hear about your parents" Alaric said sympathetically. I sighed thinking grandma must really enjoy telling others how my parents died. "It's fine really" I said hoping he would drop the subject. "Susan is starting school tomorrow at Mystic High, as a Junior" grandma said. I wish she wouldn't call me Susan, doesn't understand how much I hate that name. "So it looks like I'll be having a new student in my world cultures class" Alaric said laughing. I just rolled my eyes ignoring them, then all of a sudden I felt something touch my foot. I looked under the table and found my grandpa's foot rubbing all over mine. I quickly got up from the table and said "I'm not hungry anymore."

I quickly ran upstairs and shut my door and locked it behind me. My heart was beating at the speed of light. **What the hell is wrong with these people, is this how my mother grew up **I thought really worried about what kind of person my grandpa was. I can't stay here if things are going to be like this, but I can't just disappear since I just got here. So it looks like I'll have to wait for a few days. I looked at my clock and saw it was already past seven, I knew it was early, but I decided to get some sleep hoping to take my mind off things. As soon as I layed in bed and threw the covers over me I was fast asleep.

_You worthless Child, can't you do anything right _the women with long black hair said slapping the child across the face. _I'm sorry Momma I didn't mean to_ the young girl with light blonde hair said crying. _I wish you never came into my life, look what you did to me _the women said yelling at the crying child.

I nearly jumped out of bed when I woke up. I was breathing pretty heavily and it took me a few minutes to realize where I was. I got out of my bed and looked in the mirror and realized how awful I looked. I sighed and thought **You've only been gone one month and yet you still find ways to haunt me mom. **I looked at the clock to realize it was seven in the morning, which surprised me because I never slept that great before. "Susan are you awake" I heard grandma ask from the hallway. "Yes I' m awake" I said harshly. "Get ready school starts in an hour" she said before walking away. I went over to the dresser and found a nice pair of faded jeans and my favorite black shirt with skulls over it, which I had brought with me.

After getting a shower I put heavy black eyeliner on my eyes and then headed downstairs. My grandma was in the kitchen getting ready for her day. She turned around and gasped when she saw me. "Susan what in gods name are you wearing" she said totally shocked. "Grandma this is the kind of clothes I like and yesterday you said I can go ahead and wear this kind of clothes" I said. "And that's so much dark make up, do you really want people thinking of you as some kind of slut" she asked disgusted. "It's what I like" I replied back harshly. "Mary just let the girl wear what she wants" Grandpa said from the living room. "Fine if you want to dress like some kind of slut, be my guest, lets just go" Grandma said walking away. I sighed grabbing my backpack and headed out the door.

The drive was really short, I say a good 10 minute walk from the house. The school wasn't big, but wasn't small either. When we got out of the car students we're starting to stare at me and some of the girls we're giving me dirty looks. My grandma had her head down in shame. I'm I seriously not allowed to wear clothes that are comfortable for me and have to wear all those silly girly clothes just to fit in.

When we entered the principal's office, he looked very shocked at my appearance, but didn't say anything which meant I wasn't breaking any dress code surprisingly. "Ok I have your schedule right here Susan and a map of the school" the principal said handing me all the papers while my grandma signed paperwork. "So why don't you go on and head to first period, while your grandma and I finish the paperwork." I just nodded wanting to get out of there.

As I was walking through the halls with everyone else, everyone was looking a me weirdly and talking.** Look at how she's dressed, it's like she doesn't care what others think of her** one girl said. **Look at the dark heavy make up she has under her eyes, she must be suicidal or something** another girl said. I mentally sighed thinking that I had better things to do than worry about what others think of me, honestly all these girls who worry so much about what others think, is just going to end up getting hurt and I'll be there laughing when it does.

After stopping at my locker and grabbing all my stuff that I would need, I headed off to first period which happened to be History with Mr. Saltzman. When I entered the room most of the eyes were towards me, but not of curiosity of the new girl, but more of a sight of seeing such a freak as myself. "Susie glad you can join us" Mr. Saltzman said as I walked to his desk. He looked very surprised by my outfit, like the principal was, but didn't say anything. "Class this is our new student Susie Wallace, I want you to make her feel welcomed" Mr. Saltzman said in front of the class. At least one person calls me by my preferred name. "Why don't you take a seat next to Felix in the back" he said pointing to a young boy with dark black hair and green eyes wearing a blue hoodie and jeans. The moment my eyes meat his eyes, something inside of me went off, like fireworks. It was a strange feeling, something I've never felt since almost 2 years ago." I quickly composed myself not wanting to look like a fool, after all I can't let myself be taken in by anyone other wise I'm going to end up getting hurt again. I quickly and silently went to take my seat.

Through out the whole period I couldn't help, but glance at the boy named Felix, there was something about him that was so familiar and the weirdest part was he stealing glances at me as well. When the bell rang I was relieved that I could finally get away from him because I refuse to let any one get close to me because it's going to end up with someone getting hurt, it's always does and I'm tired of being hurt.

The rest of the day pretty much went fast and I'm so glad it did, I'm sick and tired of the stares. They act like everyone has to be just like them, well newsflash I love being different and that's what's kept me going through my life. Just wait until they see what the real worlds like, because I know that none of them will make it like I have. I mean I've slept in the back of my van for an entire month wearing only 2 pairs of the clothes and scraping food whenever I could. I know for a fact that none of these losers will be able to do it, they're all spoiled. "Well look what we have here" a voice suddenly said as I was walking out of the school. I turned around to see a girl with long bright blonde hair, the way mine use to be, wearing a bright pink sweater with a white skirt. Behind her were her group of friends looking at me disgustingly. "So the rumors were true, the circus has come to town" she said observing me. I rolled my eyes about to turn around, when she said "I'm Lucy Donovan, what's yours." "Susie Wallace, now leave me the hell alone" I said giving her a death glare. She scoffed at me and said "That must be wear you come from is hell, look at the way you look, seriously what person dressed like that, you must be one fucked up chick." I don't know what was going on with me, but my anger was increasing by the moment, usually I would have just ignored her and left, but now it feels like my blood is on fire with everything that this Bitch said. "I'm surprised that a dirt bag like you has a gold necklace. She looked at the necklace and laughed and said "It says Amelia, awww how sweet the freak misses her mommy." The other girls started laughing with her, this set something off in me. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH IT AGAIN" I yelled at her. She looked very shocked and terrified at my outburst. Before I knew it I pushed her, but something unexpected happened, the moment I pushed her she was sent flying back a few feet and hit into the lockers pretty hard. I was completely horrified by what happened, I didn't understand how the hell I did that . Lucy's friends all ran to her, while I stood there in complete shock. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME" Lucy asked crying. "What's going on out here" I heard the voice of Alaric Saltzman coming to scene. The other girls didn't say anything, but just looked at me in horror. Mr. Saltzman went over to the bleeding Lucy and then looked at me. I just stood there looking at my hands horrified at what I had done.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 2 and I hoped everyone liked it. Next chapter will be the biggest change that Susie will go through when she has a realization about what her life is coming to. So chapter 3 will be posted soon so please continue to read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I just stood there in a mixture of confusion and horror over what just happened. Lucy just layed thee with her hands over her bloody head crying, while Mr. Saltzman looked over her. The other girls looked at me with fear and horror in their eyes. Before I knew it I hurried up and ran as far away as I could from the school not caring where I was going.

When I finally stopped running I looked around and saw I was on some kind of bridge, funny I don't remember running through the woods. I felt silent tears falling from my face, surprising me, I hardly ever cry. "You ok miss" a mysterious voice called out. I looked behind me to saw a young man in his early thirty's with cropped black hair wearing a gray sweater with jeans. "Who are you" I asked confused about where he came from. He stretched his hand out to shake mine and I reluctantly did so. "My name is Jeremy Gilbert" he said with a friendly voice. "Susie Wallace" I replied. He looked at me in realization "That's right Mary's granddaughter, I heard you just started school today." "Yea I'm a junior" I said kinda weirded out by this man. "Then your in the same grade as my daughter, her name's Anna Gilbert." That's right that girl was in my fifth period English class, she attempted to make conversation with me, but I just ignored her. "Yea she's In my English class" I said. "So what's wrong you look very shaking" he asked. I was scrambling through my brain trying to come up with something, I couldn't tell the guy I had sent another girl flying hitting the lockers so hard that she was bleeding heavily. "Just glad my first day of school is over" I said making it simple, even though I knew it sounded stupid. He looked at me doubtfully, but said "If you ever in trouble I want you to find me or Alaric Saltzman immediantley ok." By this time he had his hands on my shoulders and staring seriously into my eyes. My whole body was shaking in actual fear, so instead of answering I quickly turned around and ran.

This time I ended up on the front porch of my house. What the hell is wrong with the people in this town, are they all fucked up in the head like this. The way that Jeremy guy talked, he made it sound like I was in some kind of danger or something.

When I entered the house I noticed that my grandpa was sitting in the living room watching tv with my grandma no where to be seen. Grandpa noticed me and smiled and asked "Hey Susie how was school." I couldn't tell him what happen he would think I was some kind of freak. "It was ok" I said trying to keep calm. "Come here real quick I want to show you something" Grandpa said. I sat next to him on the couch, while he was flipping through some kind of scrapbook. "There's your mother when she was your age" he said pointing to one of the pictures. When I saw the picture I was completely shocked because the girl in the picture had curly long black hair, wearing a pink blouse and white skirt, she looked very happy and contempt. This happy person in the picture can't be my mother, the person I grew up with was a depressed unhappy person, who only found happiness in her drugs. "Wow" I said in shocked. "Your mother used to be a straight A student and I good little girl before she ran away from home" Grandpa said explaining. "Why did she run away" I asked curiously. Grandpa shrugged and said "I don't know after she ran away we didn't have no contact with each other until she gave birth to you a few years later." "You didn't know she was pregnant with me" I asked incredible my mother never told them about her pregnancy. Grandpa shook his head and said "No, we just got a call from her one day saying she gave birth to a healthy girl on August 16, of 2011." I just couldn't comprehend that my mother used to be a normal person. I wonder what happened to her that made her change so much.

Grandpa continued to watch television, while I went through the pictures of my mother. All of a sudden I felt a hand on my thigh, which sent shivers down my spine. I looked up and saw my grandpa looking at me with that creeping smile on his face. "Susie your such a beautiful girl" he said while stroking my thigh up and down with his hand. "Just as your mother was" he said this time placing his hand on the area that should never be touched by any relative. "DON'T TOUCH ME" I screamed and ran off the couch running up the stairs to find my grandma.

"GRANDMA" I yelled cryingly when I found her in her art studio. "Not now Susan, I'm in the middle of finding a masterpiece to sell" she said irritated. "You got to help me Grandpa was touching me in my thigh and my private area" I said crying. Grandma just sighed irritated and said "I'm sure it was just your imagination, now please leave me I have important work to do." I can't believe this she doesn't give a damn that her husband is a sexual predator. I quickly ran into my bedroom and as soon as the door was shut, the tears just kept coming and coming. This just proved my point that no one cares about me.

I don't know how long I just sat by the door crying, but by the time the tears became dry I realized what I have to do. I slowly got up and headed towards my dresser and took out the pocket knife that I had always carried with me in New York City. Then I sliced my wrist with it, but just like all the other times I had tired to do it, the wound kept healing itself. "What the fuck" I said as I kept slicing and slicing away at my wrist, but each time the stupid wound kept healing. **What's wrong with me** I though scared. Then I took the knife and stabbed myself through the stomach. I felt the pain, which I thought meant that this time it would work, but as soon as the knife came out the wound healed right away. **What the hell is going on **I thought unsure of why all my wounds are healing themselves. I realized that the only way to escape the pain Is to end it the way my mother did it, with **Drugs. **

I Quickly went into the bathroom and grabbed the whole bottle of sleeping pills. I went back into my room and sat on my bed about to take the whole bottle. **Don't worry Amelia, I'm coming to see you here real soon. **Then I took a handful of pills and swallowed them. I continued to do this until I started to feel dizzy and before I knew I fell into darkness.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 3 and I hoped everyone liked it. Next chapter will defintley be longer and Susie will get answers about more of her past and who she truly is. So please continue to review and read my story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke up gasping for air, realizing that I was in my bedroom. I don't understand I took enough pills to kill myself, so why am I still alive. I slowly got up from my bed, when I realized that something was way off with me. I looked around my room and saw things that I never saw before, like I saw all of the properties in the wood of my dresser. I could never see that before. What really amazed was that I could hear my grandma's friend Mrs. Johns yelling at her husband and they lived on 2 blocks away. What the hell was going on with me. When I went to my mirror to see myself, somehow I moved at the speed of light. "What the hell" I said confused about what was happening. I turned to my mirror and noticed and saw nothing out of the ordinary, but something very strange was happening to me. I wasn't sure if it was night time or still day time out, I felt like I was out for an eternity. When I opened the window and as soon as the sun hit my skin it burnt like hell. I quickly ran into the corner of my room using the incredible speed that I seemed to have. I looked at my wrist and saw the burn quickly healing itself. "Oh my god" I said in shock. I heard a knock at the door and someone answered it. "Hello Harold" the voice said, but I was able to reqoinze it as Alaric Saltzman. "Alaric I wasn't expecting to see you today Mary just left 10 minutes ago" grandpa said sounding surprised. "Actually I'm here to see Susie" he said. "Why did she do something today" grandpa asked. Oh god he's going to tell him what I did today. "Not at all, she left her book bag at school yesterday" he said. **Yesterday **then that means I was out for a whole day. "SUSIE MR. SALTZMAN IS HERE TO SEE YOU" Grandpa yelled up the stairs.

I slowly got up from the corner, wondering how i'm going to get downstairs without using that super speed. I quickly sighed moving one foot forward, but it was useless as I ended up at the top of the stairs surprising my grandpa. "How did you get here so fast" he asked surprised. "I was on my way here when you yelled" I said the best I could. Mr. Saltzman looked at me with a serious look, which kind of scared. But what scared me even more was the aching feeling in my throat, it felt like I was on fire. "Come down Mr. Saltzman wants to see you" Grandpa said before walking into the kitchen. I was thankful I was able to come down the stairs slow, but the burning in my throat was getting worse. "I found your back pack laying in the hall way yesterday" he said. "T-Thanks" I said trying to get rid of the burning. "Susie are you alright you look like your in pain" he asked worried. I nodded because I wouldn't be able to talk with how bad the burning is getting. "OUCH" I heard my grandpa yell from the kitchen. "Harold you alright" Alaric asked. I didn't hear my grandpa's answer because I smelled something so delicious it was making my mouth water. I turned around and saw my grandpa's hand cut with blood dripping out of it. This was so sick why was I so hungry for blood, it's wrong, but it feels so right. I felt my two sharp teeth growing and I was trying so hard not to give in. "SUSIE DON'T" Alaric yelled, but I completely ignored him and ran straight for my grandfather. Before I could even reach him everything went dark.

When I woke up I noticed I wasn't at home, but rather laying on a hard gold ground with metal bars preventing me from escaping. I couldn't help, but let the tears stream down my eyes. "HELP ME PLEASE" I screamed terrified. "It's ok i'm here to help" a voice said. I looked up and saw Alaric Saltzman standing in front of my cell. "What's happening to me" I asked scared. "Your in transition" another voice called out. Then the man named Jeremy I had met earlier stood near Alaric. "Transition" I asked confused. "It means your turning into a vampire and you must have blood to complete it" Alaric said sympathetically. "what are you talking about I can't be turning into a vampire" I said disbelieving. "Your dead Susie, the moment your heart stopped was when the vampire blood in your system that laid dormant since your birth, spread throughout your body" Jeremy explained. "What do you mean dormant since birth" I asked cautiously. "What we're saying is your real mother was a vampire, the people you grew up with weren't your real parents" Alaric said. "Your lying" I said not wanting to hear anymore. "Susie I know it's hard for you to understand, but you need to know the truth" Jeremy said. "Shut up" I hissed and tried to attack, but the bars kept me from attacking. "If you don't believe it then look in the mirror" Alaric said pointing a small mirror in my face. I gasped in shock over seeing my face in the reflection. My blue eyes were now red with veins around then and my two sharp teeth were sticking out. "Oh my god" I said backing away crying.

I don't know how long I spent crying, but when I calmed down Jeremy and Alaric were still there. "I don't understand any of this" I said trying to piece together what they said. "Then let me explain please, we want to help you" Alaric said. I just nodded and listened to what they had to say. "17 years ago, your mother became pregnant with you making her the first female vampire to ever become pregnant, but something happened that forced her to give you up for your safety." "Why what happened" I asked curiously. This time it was Jeremy to speak "A man named Ethan was going around the world trapping witches, werewolves and vampires into caves deep within each region, to gain each of their abilities so that he may become the first pure immortal being with no weaknesses and he eventually made his way into Mystic falls, trapping many of our friend and even family into those caves, he even trapped Humans who opposed him along with them. And your mother had to give you up before he found out about you, a pure vampire. You weren't bitten nor created, but you were born with Vampire blood that makes you a true Immortal." I couldn't believe this, it seemed so unreal, but yet it is. "My mother, who was she" I asked with a sudden happiness knowing that I actually had a mother who cared. "Her name was Caroline Forbes" Alaric said. I couldn't help, but smile despite the situation I'm currently in. "You can help save her Susie along with all the others" Alaric said seriously. "Me, but how" I asked. "Your blood is the key to saving everyone trapped in the caves, you have to kill Ethan by the next comet shooting, which will be coming soon." I shook my head and said "I can't, no matter how much I want to i'm strong enough to do it alone." "You won't be alone, we will help you and we haven't told you the rest yet" Jeremy said. "There are witches left, and of course plenty of humans to help" Alaric said. "I don't understand I thought you said all witches were trapped" I asked confusingly. "Most, but not all, our friend Bonnie Bennett had given birth to twins, a girl named Shelia and a boy named James Bennett and believe it or not they've been recently learning about magic, and once we talk to them i'm sure they will help in freeing their mother, but in order to kill Ethan, a vampire, witch, and a werewolf is needed to do it" Alaric explained. "We can help you train and not feed off the blood of humans, but this is your choice, we have a blood bag right here if you want to complete your transition, and a Lapis Lazuli, this will help you walk in the day time without getting burnt by the sun" Jeremy said handing me a ring with a deep blue for the jewel that is in it. "Your mother had that made just for you" Jeremy said. I put the ring on my finger to find it was a perfect fit. I didn't know what I was going to get myself into, but a new hope then came over me when I found out I wasn't the daughter of no drug addicts, but to a mother and a father possibly a vampire as well. I nodded my head and said "I'll do it I'll complete the Transition." Both Alaric and Jeremy smiled and handed me the blood bag. When I tasted the blood the first time, it was like nothing I ever tasted before. It was so good I never wanted to stop drinking.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 4 and I hoped everyone liked it. Next chapter will be Alaric and Jeremy teaching her how to feed without harming humans. So please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Alaric and Jeremy lead me out of the cell and lead me outside which was still daylight out. "I don't understand something, how were you able to knock me out earlier" I asked Alaric not knowing how. "Vervain, it's one of the natural weaknesses against vampires it weakens them greatly" he said. "I thought you said I was a true immortal who couldn't have no weaknesses" I asked. "The weaknesses for you won't affect you as much as regular vampires, the burn from the sun quickly healed you, and you were only out a half an hour, when most vampires would've been out for most of the day" Alaric explained. "Oh" was my reply. Just than a thought hit me. "So if my mother Caroline was a vampire, then was my father like a human or something" I asked curiously. "Actually we don't really who your father is, Caroline never told us about that detail" Alaric said. "Oh" I said disappointed in not knowing.

Before I knew it Alaric and Jeremy lead me into the middle of the forest. "Ok so how are we going to do this" I asked. "Just close your eyes and listen" Alaric said. I did as I was told and just listened. I was amazed at everything I was able to hear, I heard a creek that was probably a good couple of miles away along with birds chirping. Then I heard something running in the distance and then stopping to feed on the grass. "What do you hear Susie" Jeremy asked. "A deer" I said amazed that I could tell what animal it was. "Good now focus on that deer alone" Alaric commanded. I kept my eyes closed and focused on the deer. That's when I could hear the deer's pumping blood flowing through it and my thirst came back once again. That's when I opened my eyes and using my vampire speed ran to deer and tackled it to the ground draining it of it's blood. As I was finishing draining the deer I realized that I never felt so alive, it felt so right, but so wrong at the same time. When I was finished Alaric and Jeremy stood behind me looking quite satisfied. "How do you feel" Alaric asked. "Much better" I said wiping the blood off my mouth. "But how am I going to handle myself in front of others, I mean the blood is just so good" I said with no other way to put it. A small smile found its way on Jeremy's face. "What" I asked curiously. "My sister was the same way when she transformed into a vampire" he said lost in memory. "How was she able to handle it" I asked. "Will power" he said. "Will power" I repeated. Jeremy nodded and said "It's true controlling her urges was hard on her, but her compassion is what stopped her from killing others." Jeremy walked closer to me and asked "Do you want to kill humans Susie?" "Of course not I would never harm an innocent person on purpose" I said insulted he would even ask me such a thing. "Then use that as your will power to get your through this, it may be tough, but as long as you are focused then it will get easier to control your urges." I sighed hoping he was right, I didn't want to be responsible for killing someone and taking them away from their loved ones. "I say it's time we test her" Alaric said. "I agree" Jeremy said. "What do you mean test" I asked shocked. "Susie we need to see if your ready to be among humans right now" Alaric said. "That's why I convinced your grandmother to let you stay over at my place with my daughter Anna" Jeremy said. I continued to shook my head and said "I'm not ready to do this, why would you put your own daughter at risk since I'm still new at this vampire thing." Jeremy took my shoulders and looked me in the eyes and said "Susie the sooner you learn the better control you'll have, but you can't spend the rest of your life hiding out in the forest and trust me I'll know if you're in danger of losing control near Anna." I gulped realizing that he was right the only way I can every truly learn if I face it head on. I slowly nodded and said ok.

Jeremy took me back to my place so I can grab some overnight clothes, while Alaric went home to make important calls. Luckily none of my grandparents were home so I don't lose control. Then a sudden though hit me while Jeremy and I were In the car. "What happened to my grandpa I remember before blacking out that I was about to attack him" I asked worried, though I wasn't sure why I was since my grandpa was a sexual predator. "Alaric had gotten the vervain in you just in time and we made your grandpa forget what had happened." Jeremy said. "How" I asked confused. "You see Alaric is a semi vampire hunter, he only hunts down and kills the bad vampires and over the years he's developed very useful tactics against them he even figured out how to use a vampire's compulsion to his advantage." "Compulsion" I asked curiously. "A vampire's ability to manipulate someone's mind by making them forget things or remember them and even manipulate memories you have that ability as well" Jeremy explained. I couldn't believe that, what an awesome power to have. "So if lets say I wanted to go into a bar even though I'm underage I can just compel someone into believing that I'm 21" I asked with a little grin. Jeremy chuckled and said "Yes, but I hope you'll use your powers more wisely than some of my friends did." I couldn't help, but laugh at that statement.

When we reached the Gilbert house I was surprised at the size of the house, it was as big as my own. The house was a white color with several windows. "One more thing vampires must be invited into someone's house or you won't be allowed in" Jeremy said as he opened the door. "Well come on in" he said as I rolled my eyes. When I entered the house I noticed the beautiful red draped carpets on the floor and the living room was full of games. "ANNA" Jeremy called from upstairs. I could hear her movement from upstairs and coming towards downstairs. "Yea Dad" she said walking down the stairs. The first thing I noticed about her was her dark hair color and hazel eyes, she was wearing a red sweater with some jeweled jeans. When she saw me she looked surprised until Jeremy said "I'm pretty sure you meat Susie at school." Anna just nodded while Jeremy continued "She's going to be staying with us tonight, so can you take her upstairs and help her get settled. "Sure dad" she said a little hesitantly. "Go on Susie" Jeremy said encouraging me. I sighed and followed Anna up the stairs.

When we entered her room, I noticed that the walls were painted a bright pink and there were stuffed animals everywhere. There was a large vanity mirror filled with all sorts of make up. "Sorry if the rooms a little messy" Anna said awkwardly as she picked up paper from the floor. I just shrugged and said "It's fine you should actually see my room." Things became quite awkward as neither one of us knew what to say to each other. Then all of a sudden the thirst came back and I could smell and hear Anna's pumping blood. I closed my eyes trying to concentrate on getting rid of the pain. "Hey are you ok" Anna asked worriedly. I opened my eyes to see a very worried Anna. "Yea" my voice cracking when I said it. "No your not you look like your in pain" she said. What she did next surprised me, Anna put her arm around me and lead me outside her room and into the bathroom that was across from her room. She sat me down on the toilet while I had my hands over my face, afraid that she would see my vampire face. When I opened my eyes I noticed she had the tub filled with warm water. "Why don't you take a bath, it will help the pain trust me" Anna said. "Thank you" I said surprised that she would be so kind to try to help, even though we just met and she has no idea of what I am. "Ok well I'll be in my room when your done, just call me if you need anything" she said softly. She quickly left the bathroom so I could have privacy.

As I took my bath I couldn't help, but think of Annas kindness. No one has every showed me so much kindness before, I mean we really didn't have a conversation and she was worried about me when I was in pain because of my thirst. No one has ever been as kind to me as she was being to me.

After I got out of the tub and got dressed I slowly went back into Anna's room. "You feeling better" Anna asked as I entered. I nodded and said "Yes much better." That was a lie, the burning in my throat was still there, but I knew I had to hold it back if I didn't want to hurt her. "Well you hungry my dad has dinner on the table" she said smiling. "Yea lets go" I said hoping that Jeremy could help me.

When we got downstairs Jeremy had Steak, rice and broccoli on the plates. I wasn't even sure if I could eat human food anymore. "Aren't you going to eat" Anna asked when she noticed I didn't touch anything on my plate. I shook my head and said "It's ok I'm not really hungry." "You really should eat something, you look so very thin" Anna said. "Anna's right please eat something Susie" Jeremy said. I looked over at Jeremy and he gave me a slight nod, which Anna did not notice. I slowly picked up my fork and started digging in and to my surprise the food tasted the same as it would have, if I would have still been human. I couldn't help, but pig out I haven't had good food in like forever. Throughout the whole dinner Jeremy asked about our day, I didn't have much to say as he knew what was happening, so I let Anna talk throughout most of the meal. After the food was all gone Jeremy got up and said "Well since we have a guest tonight, I'll take care of dishes Anna, why don't you two go upstairs and get ready for bed." I looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it was nearly ten o clock. I'm surprised by how fast today went, with all the new drama unfolding in my life.

When we got back to Anna's room, Anna and I went to change into our pajamas. " Let me move a few things around on my bed so I can make you a spot" Anna said placing an extra pillow on the bed. "Oh no that's alright I can sleep on the floor" I said not wanting to be a bother. Anna looked at me in disbelief and said "No way can I let you sleep on the floor, your our guest tonight now get in the bed." Usually I would have argued to make my point, but I decided against it, Anna was just too nice for me to snap yet and with everything going on I didn't want to risk losing my temper. I slipped into the bed pulling the cover over me. I looked over and saw Anna kneeling over her dresser that was next to the bed, she looked like she was praying to a picture of a young women with long wavy black hair and hazel eyes. "Who's that" I asked sitting up. "My mom" Anna said with a sad tone. "Is she away or something" I asked curiously. Anna shook her head and answered "No she died when I was a baby." "Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't know" I said frantically trying to explain myself. Anna laughed a little and turned to me and said "Don't worry about it you didn't know." "What was her name" I asked, I couldn't help, but be a little nosy. "Her name was April Young, her and my dad meat when they were 16 and got married a few years later, my dad never did tell me how she died." Anna shut the light off and got into bed pulling the covers over both of us. Anna laughed a little and said "I know this might seem random, but you want to know what my full name is." "What" I asked with a playful smiled. "Anna Michael Gilbert" she said bursting out laughing, which lead me to laugh as well. "Michael seriously" I asked giggling. Anna nodded and said "Yea believe it or not I was named after my parents first love, for my dad it was girl named Anna and my mother fell for a boy named Michael" she said. "I'm sorry, but that's so messed up" I said laughing. "I know it is I said the exact same thing to my dad'' Anna said chuckling. After a while we just layed there in silence, I was about to go to sleep when Anna asked me a very surprising question. "What happened to your parents" Anna asked. I was shocked by that question, I didn't know what to say to her. "It's alright you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" she said noticing my frightened expression. I sighed deciding to tell her the truth after all I made her tell me about her mother. "They died a month ago, by drug overdose" I said shifting myself far away from her. I was so ashamed now that she knew that I was nothing, but garbage since I was the daughter of drug dealers. "I figured" she murmured under her breath. "What, but how" I asked shocked. Anna sighed and said "I don't know, you seem like your in a lot of pain, after meeting you at school I can tell your burying so much pain, and no one is just like that, you must have had a bad childhood." I couldn't help, but let a few tears slip. "You have no idea" I said. "Believe me Susie, I've been through it, I was bullied a lot because always wore my mother's charm bracelet and said a prayer, they would call me Momma's girl or the poor baby misses her mommy." "Really" I asked shocked. Anna nodded and said "Yes that's why I want to be your friend Susie, you should not have to go through things like this alone, I mean you defiantly had it rougher than most people, even you should have one friend you can always count on no matter what." I realized that Anna was right I shouldn't have to go through things by myself, but up until this point no one really cared much about me. Truth be told I've always longed to have a friend that I could share secrets with and talk about boys. I would like to have a friendship with Anna, but I don't want to put her in risk of all this supernatural stuff, but maybe there's a way I don't need to involve her and still be her friend. I turned towards Anna and said "I want to be your friend too, I mean your the only person who's ever showed me kindness." Anna smiled and said "Friends." I smiled back and said "Friends." Maybe things were starting to look better for me after all.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 5 and I hoped everyone liked it. This chapter was mainly to help Susie learn to be in control and start to develop a friendship that will help her control herself. So please continue to read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day Jeremy was driving me back over to my house so I could get ready for school. "See you did wonderful last night and if you can get through school today then I say you'll be fine and Alaric and me will keep you supplied with plenty of blood bags as well." I just nodded and said "Ok thank you." I shut the door and headed inside my house.

When I opened the door I noticed that no one was home, which was really good. I noticed a letter on the table addressed to me. I opened the letter and was surprised by what it said.

**Susan your grandfather and me went on a vacation to France because there's some valuable artifacts I want to see. We'll be back sometime next week. **

Why would they just go away to a different country without even telling me or even asking me if I had wanted to go, not even a take care of yourself or no wild parties while they were away. Shows how much they care. I just sighed and used my vampire speed going upstairs to my room and picking out my outfit for the day. I decided to wear a simple black shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I kept my messy brown hair in a pony tail and put my black eye shadow on. I just hope today goes better than Friday did.

When I got to school everyone was already back to staring at me. Didn't they have better stuff to worry about than me. I quickly went to my locker and grabbed my books for the day. "Hey Susie" I heard Anna said as I closed my locker. "Hey whats up" I asked as I started to walk to history class. As we were walking I noticed people were starting to stare at Anna as well. "Hey you don't need to walk with me I mean you know how people are towards freaks like me" I said. Anna huffed and said "Susie we're friends now I don't care what people say and neither should you and your not a freak it's that people don't try to understand or know what someone else life is like". "Ain't that the truth" I said with a smirk. When we got outside of Mr. Saltzman's classroom I noticed Felix sitting in his desk talking with some of his friends about the show the walking dead. I turned to Anna and asked "Who's he" I pointed to Felix. "That's Felix Saltzman" she answered. "Is he related to Mr. Saltzman" I asked curiously. Anna nodded and said "Yea that's his son and one of the most popular guys at school, almost every girl at school wants him his longest relationship was with Lucy Donovan and they just broke up like 2 weeks ago before you came." "I didn't know Mr. Saltzman was married" I said, more like talking to myself because Alaric never mentioned Felix being his son. "He's not his wife Meredith Fell passed away 17 years ago around the same time as my mom did" Anna said. That's strange both Anna's mom and Felix's mom passed away around the same time, I wonder if that has anything to do with the story Alaric and Jeremy told me.

Suddenly I heard the first warning bell ring signaling us to go to first period. "See you at English Susie" Anna said walking away. "Yea see you" I said continuing to look at Felix.

"Okay class for this next assignment I want you to pair up with one other person and pick any century that we've studied and make a poster of what was normal in that time and how it relates back to modern times, this assignment will be due at the end of the week" Mr. Saltzman said letting us go on our own now. Everyone was already sited with someone and talking about what they were going to do theirs own. "Hey you want to work with me if you don't have a partner" a voice said from behind me. I looked back and saw Felix looking at me with a smile. "Are you sure" I asked nervously I didn't think he would want to work with someone like me. "Of course I mean no one should have to work by themselves." "Ok if your sure" I said sounding a little nervous.

"So what time period do you think we should do" Felix asked me. "I think we should do something like the middle ages during the viking period" I said because the middle ages was one of the fun centuries to learn about as weird as that may seem. "Yea that's a great idea before you came my dad was teaching us about Mystic falls early history we can incorporate that into our project" Felix said real exited, which made me smile a bite. Every girl in the classroom were giving me dirty looks while some of the guys looked worried for Felix. I sighed wishing people would just leave me alone already. "So how you like Mystic Falls so far" Felix asked. I shrugged and said "It's pretty interesting." Which was no lie whatsoever. Mr. Saltzman then told us to clean up as the bell was about to ring. "So I was wondering if you wanted to continue our research after school tomorrow" Felix asked. "Really" I asked surprised that he would want to come over to my place. "Yea I can't today because I have some things to do with my dad out of town, but your grandparents won't mind will they." I shook my head and said "No it's fine their out of town for the week anyways. The bell rang and Felix got up and said "Well see you tomorrow Susie." I couldn't believe that had just happened.

When I went to English class Anna interrogated me. "So what's going on between you and Felix." I groaned and said "Nothing he just wants to come over to my house to work on more of our project for history that's all." "Well people were saying you guys had this look of affection towards each other" Anna said. "No we're just two people working on a simple project together that's all, and if something does happen between us you will be the first person to know" I said. She looked at me suspicious, but thankfully dropped the subject. I wonder if working on this project is all he wants to do I thought curiously.

(Normal POV)

A man in his early 20's entered into a cave located on an island in the pacific ocean. "Sir I've arrived" he said to another man who was in his late 30's and was dark skinned and had a shaved head. "Good, we have much to discuss" he said. "Yes sir" he said. "Now tell me Mike what do you see all around us" the older man asked. The man name Mike looked around and saw nothing but desiccated Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, and even some humans. "All the supernatural creatures sir" he said. "Yes, but why is it that I'm still not powerful enough Mike I have every supernatural being locked away in here and nearly drained them of their powers, but it's still not ENOUGH" the older man said throwing a fit. Suddenly a women in her 40's walked in and said "Ethan I know what the problem is." The older gentlemen know known as Ethan looked at her surprised and said threateningly "This better not be a joke Ruth." She shook her head and said "It's not a joke Ethan what I'm going to tell you is true." "Ok then go on" Ethan said. Ruth sighed and said "Well like I've said before if you want to be a true immortal than you must capture everything supernatural creature around the world." Ethan interrupted her and said "Which I have done I have so many caves filled with so many of them." "Think about it, you will only have the power you seek once you captured every supernatural creature" Ruth said empathizing the last part. "I don't understand" Mike said, but Ethan apparently has caught on. "It means Mike that there is still some supernatural creatures out there, they must have been hiding when I captured the rest of them 17 years ago." "Exactly" Ruth said. "So what are we going to do" Mike asked. Ethan turned to Ruth and asked "Is there anyway you can pinpoint their exact locations." Ruth smirked and said "Already done and their all located in Mystic Falls, Virginia." Ethan sighed and said "Well that might be a problem there's still some who remembers what happened." "Well I might have an idea, but it requires you to wake up one of the vampires in this cave" Ruth said. "Why what's your idea." "Just send them to Mystic falls and find out who the others are and then just desiccate them again." "That's too dangerous sir" Mike said looking at Ethan. Ethan sighed and said "I guess we have no choice then."

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 6 and I hoped everyone liked it. Bonnie's kids will be introduced next chapter and their be more development with Felix and Susie. So this story defiantly will pick up it's pace soon so please bare with me. Please read and review and tell me what you think.


End file.
